I hate cats
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: "Hibiya you want to pet him?" "No. I hate cats." At that Momo looked up at him. "What? No you don't." "I do. They're stupid, useless creatures. And whenever they do, do something it only causes trouble." A one-shot where Hibiya hates cats. . . or does he?


**A/N: I been in a Hibiya mood for a while and wanting to write something about him, but I didn't have any ideas. Then when I went to look up picture for a project about myself for school I saw the cutest picture in the world of Hibiya holding a cat (it's the picture cover for this story) and fell in love with it. Oh my god it's so cute. Then this one-shot was born. Hee hee I enjoyed writing this story~**

"KAWAII!" Mary squealed and pulled a small, grey kitten out of a box. She cuddled the animal close to her chest as it purred softly with delight. "Kido! Kido, can we take it?" she begged.

Kido looked at Mary, then the cat, then replied, "No."

"But pleeeeeeaas!" the albino girl cried. She held the cat out in front of Kido's face. "How can you say no to that face?"

"Mary put it down!" Kido looked away from it.

"Well at least we know it's a boy now." Momo laughed.

"You're sick Oba-san." Hibiya said. The 12 year old received a smack on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're so immature." Momo grumbled back.

"Please, please Kido. I want to take him home. Let's call him Sebastian." Mary continued to beg.

Kido sighed, "Mary, I wish we could. I really do. But. . . not right now, okay?" She looked sympathetically down at the other girl. Mary looked close to tears, but quietly nodded her head. She was about to put the kitten back in the box, but Momo stopped her.

"Wait, I want to see the kitty." She picked the cat out of Mary's arms and scratched it behind one of it's silky, grey ears. "Hibiya you want to pet him?"

Hibiya crossed his arms and frowned, "No."

"But it'll turn that frown upside down."

"No. I hate cats."

At that Momo looked up at him. "What? No you don't."

"I do. They're stupid, useless creatures. And whenever they do, do something it only causes trouble."

"But you're twelve. You shouldn't hate anything." she said.

"Well, I do." he replied bluntly.

"Why?"

But for that, Hibiya said nothing.

* * *

It was a rainy Friday and Hibiya had to walk home. And it was raining. It wasn't a heavy rain, but it was raining hard enough for an umbrella to be needed. It kind of irritated Hibiya that the one day his mom had to work late and wasn't able to pick him up was the one day that it had to rain. And he was tired. The night before he stayed up late doing homework and watching T.V, so it wasn't like he was especially excited about going to school like that (actually, scratch that, he was never excited about school).

But the rain wasn't so bad. When he was protected by it from his umbrella he liked to watch the rain as it made ripples in the ever growing puddles of water forming on the pavement. He liked it when he'd pull on a branch from a tree and then let it go, sending a stream of water drops down on his umbrella. She'd liked to do that too.

"_Y'know. . . I kinda hate summer. . ."_

"Meow." Hibiya turned suddenly at the sound behind him. A small cat sat on the side walk behind him, staring up at him with yellowish brown eyes. A black cat at that. Hibiya looked around, seeing if anyone was missing at cat.

"Hey. . . Shoo!" He waved the cat off, but it just sat there and stared up at him. "Hey, go home." he said. Instead of listening the cat came up to him and began rubbing it's wet head against his leg and let out another 'meow'

"Hey, get off!" Hibiya nudged the cat away from him with his foot.

"Meow!" it protested.

"Go away. I hate cats." Hibiya turned and walked away.

"_My favorite animal? Oh that would have to be a cat, no doubt."_

"Meow." The cat continued to follow him as he walked. As hard as he tried he couldn't ignore it.

"Oh my god, go away!" he screamed at the cat, but it just stopped and stared back up at him with complete love. Suddenly a gust of wind pull apart a small pile of leaves on the side of the sidewalk. Hibiya watched as the little kitten crouched down, watching intently as the leaves continued to drift softly with the breeze. Then it pounced. . . or at least tried to. As soon as it came down on one of the leaves it also sank a few inches into a mud puddle.

"Ah!" Hibiya gasped. The little cat pulled itself up, half soaked in mud and shivering. It looked up at him and let out a pleading mew. Hibiya's sympathy got the better of him.

He sighed, "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm completely heartless." Hibiya pulled off the jacket he was wearing, and, picking the cat up, wrapped it around it's small shivering form. "My mom is gonna kill me." he said as he walked with the bundled up cat in his arms and the umbrella in his other hand.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Hibiya opened the door to his house and stepped inside.

"Meow!" the kitten wriggled in his arms, trying to break free from the jacket that held it.

"Stop that." Hibiya said, struggling to keep hold of the cat while trying to fold his umbrella. He knew that if he let the cat free and it got mud on anything he was dead. Why had he done this again?

"Okay, I know that you aren't gonna like this, but really it doesn't matter as long as _I_ don't get in trouble." Hibiya closed the bathroom door and set the kitten down on the bathroom's tiled floor. It immediately got out from inside his jacket, which was now completely stained with mud. Great.

"Come here." He said and grabbed the cat around it's middle and it let out a whispered mew as he did. Hibiya went to the sink and turned out the hot water. He then held out the kitten in front of him. "Oh. . . you're a girl." He said.

"Meow." she replied.

"Okay then." he placed the kitten underneath the gentle stream of water. She fought and clawed him as he held her forcefully there under it. "Ouch! That hurts." he hissed at the kitten. She continued to struggle and Hibiya rubbed all the mud and other dirt out of her fur.

"What's that on your chest?" Hibiya turned off the water and held the cat, spreading her fur apart on her chest to reveal a small, pale scar across her chest. She let out another meow as he wrapped her back up in a small, blue towel. He walked back to his room and sat on the bed. He then started rubbing the cat dry.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hibiya asked as he felt the kitten vibrate and heard it purr as he rubbed her down. When he was done all her fur was damp and sticking out jaggedly. "I think it will be fine once you're dry." he told her. He felt kind of stupid for talking to a cat though, when he knew there was no way on Earth she could understand him.

Hibiya wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table. He leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a bite out of it. The cat padded in softly behind him and sat at his feet. Hibiya stared down at her as she continued to eat the piece of fruit. She didn't blink and neither did he.

"Okay stop staring at me, it's creepy." he said to the cat through a mouthful of apple. She blinked and meowed loudly. Again and again she meowed until Hibiya couldn't take it anymore.

"What? What?! What do you want?" he demanded. She rubbed herself up against his leg and meowed again.

"Let me guess, you're hungry right?" she just continued rub up against him. "Yeah I'm pretty sure you're hungry." He moved away from her to open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk inside. "Y'know," said Hibiya as he poured the milk into a small dish, "If you're not a stray, I swear that you're gonna get it."

"Meow." was all the cat replied. Hibiya placed the dish down in front of her and watched as she lapped it up quickly with her pink tongue.

Hibiya left her and went to his room. He forgotten that he still wore his damp clothes from school, and he should probably change them. He pulled out a grey shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Meow" the cat sat in his door way staring at him blankly. Even though she was an animal Hibiya still found the thought of undressing in front of a girl too awkward to even think about.

"Get out!" he yelled. When she didn't go away he stomped over to his doorway and slammed the door in her face grumbling, "Stupid cat. . ."

* * *

Hibiya laid on his bed and stared up at the T.V. It wasn't even on be cause the power had gone out, but He needed something to look at through the dim candle light besides his other companion.

She was curled up comfortably by his feet and grooming her fur. It had dried about an hour ago, and before the power had gone out Hibiya had seen how beautifully glossy it was. And even though he hated cats (just having a cat at his house because he felt bad for it didn't mean he suddenly liked them) he still admired how clean they kept themselves.

It was only five, but for some reason Hibiya felt tired. Tired enough to go to sleep. He slowly felt his eyelids drooping and his mind drifting into unconsciousness.

"Meow" Hibiya felt something pressing on his legs. He opened his eyes and saw the cat standing on his thighs. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. She tried to take another step on him, but he rolled over, spilling her onto the other side of the bed.

"Like I said, I don't like cats." she looked back at him with a look that said, "Then why am I still here?"

"I had a friend though," said Hibiya, "She liked cats. And if she'd seen you she would have taken you home in a heart beat.

"_I don't know. This cat just came up to me, but he's cute. I think I'll keep him."_

Hibiya felt his throat tighten. No, he wasn't going to cry, he couldn't. He told himself he'd moved past that level.

"Meow." the cat dipped her head under his hand, trying to force him to pet her.

Hibiya couldn't help but smile, "Alright, alright." he said and scratched her behind the ears. She let out a throaty purr and her whole body vibrated. He stopped scratching her ears and stroked his hand down her back. She laid down and pressed up against his side still purring.

"Okay. You can stay, but only tonight." Hibiya said and continued to stroke her even after he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Meow." Hibiya heard the her, but he didn't want to wake up. He felt pressure on his chest and something tickled against his cheek . "Get off . . ." he groaned and turned his head away.

"Meow." this time the sound was right in his ear, and pretty impossible to ignore. Then he felt her sandpaper tongue on the side of his face.

"Gah! Stop that!" he sat up in bed and the cat jumped off his chest and onto the bed. "Is that your way of getting attention?" he asked rubbing his cheek. She blinked her brown eyes and swished her tail. Hibiya sighed and looked at his phone. It was 5:30 in the morning. Hibiya groaned again and fell back on his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

He felt the cat jump off of his bed. _Good riddance,_ Hibiya thought to himself. He'd have to figure out what he was going to do with her. He was pretty sure his mom wouldn't let him keep her. And. . . He wasn't so sure he could send her to a shelter or the pound anymore then when he'd first found her. Ugh, what was he gonna do?

Suddenly there was a noise as if someone was coughing. Hibiya sat up and listened to the sound; it sounded like someone was dying. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen where he was sure the noise was coming from. The cat was there. She was hunched over, a terrible coughing noise emanating from her throat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hibiya asked, he felt stupid for asking the cat, and for how shaky his voice sounded. Right when he asked she arched her back and spit up a stream of crimson liquid and Hibiya watched in utter horror. She continued to cough and hack until a pool of blood was formed on his kitchen floor. Then when she stopped she turned to look up at him, blood dripping down the side of her jaw. She let out a soft mew before dropping to the ground.

"No, no, no, no." Hibiya kneeled down beside the cat and held her still body in his arms. Her breath came out like a wheeze and he could feel her heart beat pulse rapidly. "No, you can't die. I was. . ." Hibiya felt tears leak out from his eyes and flow down his cheeks, "I was suppose to save you. . ."

Hibiya wasn't there anymore; he wasn't there in his kitchen. He was kneeling in the road clutching Hiyori's lifeless body to his chest. She was dead and Hibiya had failed. He buried his tearstained face in her hair and cried.

"_No, you can't die. I was suppose to save you."_

That's how Hibiya's mom found him. He was still holding the cat against his chest, crying, and blood staining his clothes.

"Mom, you have to help her, please." he said

* * *

They were at the vet's. Hibiya sat impatiently in the waiting room. It was only eight in the morning and Hibiya was still tired. He told his mom everything. About finding the cat, bringing her home, and how she'd started coughing up blood. He'd told her how he was pretty sure she was a stray, so they had no medical record for her at all.

When the vet came out she talked to Hibiya's mom. "We found out that had Hemothorax. A lot of blood built up in her chest and lungs, and when it became too much for her, her body tried to expel most of the blood by coughing it out her windpipe." Hibiya felt sick, "Luckily it was just a minor case, probably something to do with past trauma to her chest as indicated by that scar. We drained all the blood out of her thoracic cavity, so hopefully she'll recover quickly." Hibiya listened intently, but the more he listened to the big words the more concerned he became. How was he supposed to know what the words 'Hemothorax' or 'thoracic cavity' meant?

"It's alright Hibiya." his mom said and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "They say she's going to be alright, but they're going to keep her here over night just to make sure." Hibiya just nodded his head solemnly.

* * *

"Here she is." One of the ladies from the pet hospital carried the cat (Hibiya couldn't believe that after all this time he hadn't named her, well he actually hadn't been fond of her back then. He'd make one up for her later) in her arms and placed her on the floor in front of Hibiya. As soon as she saw him she trotted over and started rubbing herself against his leg and purring. He smiled and leaned down to pet her. She then jumped into his arms. Hibiya stumbled back in surprise, but still managed to catch her. She snuggled her head up underneath his chin and she meowed. Hibiya hugged her against him. "Yeah, I missed you too." he said.

"It seems like she really loves you." his mom commented, "But Hibiya you know we can't keep her."

Hibiya still cuddled her in his arms and said, "Yeah, I know. I think I already found a good home for her though."

"Okay, these people are very special and if you want to be able to stick around, you gotta behave, understand?" it still felt somewhat idiotic for him to be talking to her. Be in response she replied, "Meow."

"Good. I'm pretty sure you'll like them, we just have to convince Kido to keep you."

"Hey Hibiya, what do you have there?" Mary asked as he walked into the base.

"Our newest member." he said and placed the black cat down on the couch next to Kano.

"Ah! A cat!" Mary squealed. She immediately started petting the kitten down her back and she purred. "She's so cute! Where'd you find her?" Mary asked.

"She's a stray, and it's more like she found me." he said.

"I thought you didn't like cats, Boya?" Momo asked and ruffled his hair playfully. Hibiya pushed her hands away from him and glared at her.

"I didn't. and don't call me that." he said.

"Ha I knew it. 12 year olds aren't allowed to hate."

"Shut up. . ." Hibiya said and tried to fix his hair.

"Well I like her." said Mary.

"I like her too." said Kano and scratched behind her ears. She rubbed up against Kano's hand and purred. "Yep I say she's a keeper."

"Who's a keeper?" Kido asked as she walked into the room.

Mary grabbed the cat and held her in her arms to show Kido, "We have a cat." she said.

"Mary, where did you get that cat?"

"I found her." Hibiya spoke up, "She's a stray and she has no where to go and my mom won't let me keep her. I was hoping we could keep her here, please."

Kido sighed, "I don't know."

"Please, Kido." Mary begged.

"Yeah Kido, pleeeeeaase." Kano joined in.

"Alright fine, fine. The cat can stay." Kido said defeated.

"Yay!" Mary squealed. The cat jumped out of her arms and ran to Hibiya and rubbed up against his leg, meowing for attention.

"She sure likes Hibiya." said Kano.

"Hey Hibiya what did you name her?" Mary asked.

Hibiya picked her up from the ground and held her. She snuggled up against him and he rubbed his cheek against her soft fur.

"Hiyori."

**Review, review, review. I want to know what you think please. I cried while I wrote this story.**


End file.
